Homework Confessional
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: For once in his life, Ron is actually doing his homework. But when he asks Hermione to review it she refuses. Will she ever come around? And why on earth is Ron doing his homework? R-Hr Fluff.


I should be writing the next chapter for my new story _Thirty Days and Counting_, but I couldn't resist 

writing this out when I thought of it. I actually think it's quite good. As good as _Late Night Confessions_. 

Oh, wow... I didn't even notice that... Two titles with confession in them. Ah well, whatever. Anyway, this is 

just a cute little fluffy bit between Ron and Hermione one evening while they're doing homework. Anyway, I 

think I'll shut up now. Enjoy the story! :D 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
    "Hermione?"

     "Yes, Ron?" she replied, never looking up from what she was writing on the parchment before her.

     "Er-will you help me?" he asked.     

    

Hermione sighed loudly and finished the sentence she was writing with a flourish before looking up and 

gazing disapprovingly at him. "Ron, I've told you a million and one times: I'm not doing your homework for 

you." 

    Ron's ears reddened and he protested, "I don't want you to do it for me! I just want you to--"             
    

    

"No, Ron." 

    

"Hermione!" 

    

"I said no, Ron!" 

    

"I just want you to look at it!" he insisted, stubbornly ignoring her blatant refusals. 

    

"Ron, I'm not going to--what?" 

    

He rolled his eyes and held up a foot and a half long piece of parchment covered in the dark blue 

nonsensical scribbles he referred to as his 'handwriting'. "Just look at it, please? Tell me if I've got it all

right, or if I've spelled anything wrong if your conscience can't handle that."  


    Hermione's cheeks coloured slightly. "Oh, all right I'll look at it," she said, trying to sound as though 

she were only giving in to shut him up. 

  
    Ron's face brightened a little as he smiled, choosing to ignore her tone of voice. "Thanks, Hermione."     

    

"Mmm" she murmured, taking the parchment and setting it before her to read. Ron sat patiently, 

watching her from across the table, noting almost subconsciously every time she pursed her lips slightly 

or raised her eyebrows as though something he had written surprised her. When she finished, she paused 

and glanced back over the essay again and then looked up at Ron.

    "So? How awful is it?" he asked, grinning playfully.

    

"Actually, it's very good, Ron. I really liked this part here where you actually noted your experience 

with the hinkypunk in Professor Lupin's class. That was a very good idea." Ron looked very pleased to 

have received praise of that calibre from Hermione and waited for her to continue. "I think you could leave 

out one of these legends since they're both very similar You might want to include a little about what 

exactly they use to lure people into the marshes with them, too. Oh, and this should be a semi-colon, not a 

comma. But other than that, it's quite well written Ron," she said, sounding mildly impressed.

    "You really think so?" he said, sounding surprised, leaning forward to get a better look at the essay. He 

hadn't been trying _that_ hard He'd been slightly distracted by the bushy haired girl sitting across from him 

at the table.

    Hermione smiled, "I wouldn't say so if I didn't, Ron. Now you see what you can do if you put your 

mind to it?" 

    

Ron grinned, "More like if I _don't_ put my mind to it." 

    

Hermione looked at him quizzically but chose to ignore the odd statement. "Why are you doing your 

homework anyway? You never _usually_ do it." 

    

"I have been lately!" Ron replied defensively. 

    

She relented and admitted thoughtfully, "True, you have. I still don't understand why though. Has 

someone jinxed you?" She smiled, her eyes twinkling at her own silly joke. 

    

Ron smirked and rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't been jinxed." His cheeks then pinkened slightly and he 

murmured another reply under his breath. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and leaned forward, cupping 

a hand around her ear. "What was that?" she teased. 

    

His cheeks now flushed fully and he averted his eyes before muttering, "It's justthe only way to 

spend more time with you." He continued gazing avidly at a spot on the carpet that had suddenly become 

infinitely more fascinating than anything else in the room as Hermione's mouth opened in a small 'o' and she 

blushed, staring at him. 

    

"Youto spend more time with _me?_" she asked, unable to keep a hint of hopefulness out of 

her voice. 

    

Ron glanced up at her before looking down at the table top, studiously inspecting it's surface as he 

replied quietly, "'Course I do" Hermione's eyes immediately welled up with happiness and she looked 

down, hiding her face as she composed herself. Ron wanted to spend time with _her_! 

    

Ron continued to stare at the table top, too terrified to look up and see Hermione's reaction. He could 

feel his stomach begin to writhe uncomfortably as the silence began to draw out and he thought miserably, 

'_Merlinwhy'd I have to say something so _stupid_?_' 

    

Just then, across the table there was a sharp 'SNAP' and he looked up, startled. 

    

Hermione smiled shyly at him, one hand on her now closed textbook and said, "Why don't we quit for 

tonight? You've worked enough on your essay and I think I'd like to play a nice, relaxing game of chess." 

    

Ron stared at her for a moment as though he weren't sure he had heard right, but a grin slowly snaked 

it's way onto his face as he realized he had heard her quite perfectly. "I'll go get my board," he replied 

breathlessly, his chest seeming to swell from the happiness that was overtaking him and making it very 

difficult to breathe properly. Hermione smiled at him, and it seemed that she was barely containing the same 

excitement he felt. They both sat frozen where they were for a moment not wanting to end the wonderful 

feeling, grins on both their faces as well as faint blushes. Ron finally bashfully took her hand and lightly 

squeezed it in his own before jumping up and hurrying up to the boys' dormitory to gather his chess set. 

Hermione squealed inwardly, feeling very girly indeed, and carefully placed all of their books on the floor in 

anticipation of Ron's return. 

    

Maybe there _were_ some things more important (and more interesting) than homework. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
